1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer with easy assembly, and more particularly, to a portable computer with modular assembly of a display module and a host module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced information technology, knowledge can be exchanged, collected, and stored via digital data form. A computer for reading and writing the digital data is an important tool in the modern society, for example, a notebook computer is a kind of a popular portable computer. Generally, assembling a hinge structure between a liquid crystal display and a host spends labor hours in assembly of the notebook computer. For example, a conventional method of assembling the liquid crystal display and the host is combining the hinge structure connected to the liquid crystal display with an upper cover or a lower cover of the host before assembling the upper cover and the lower cover, and assembling the remaining cover with the other side of the hinge structure so as to dispose the hinge structure between the upper cover and the lower cover of the host.
However, the liquid crystal display is an independent object of the conventional assembly, and the combination of the liquid crystal display and the host becomes another independent object additionally. The host is a semi-finished product before assembling with the liquid crystal display, which means the liquid crystal display must combine with the host before assembling the upper cover and the lower cover, and the liquid crystal display and the host including the upper cover and the lower cover are not two independent modules. That is to say, a user can not purchase the liquid crystal display and the host including the upper cover and the lower cover respectively for fabricating the notebook computer. The user must purchase the liquid crystal display and the semi-finished host for fabricating the notebook computer. Thus, inconvenient assembly of the notebook computer decreases flexibility of mechanism design of the notebook computer.